Dark Mirror
by Fayhra
Summary: Two years after Ganondorf's defeat, the Hero of Time recieves a letter from a mysterious friend, asking for help. Without hesitation, Link embarks on a new journey full of adventure, mystery and trust... or not. DarkLink/Link lemons. Navi alert!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Zelda related characters belong to Nintendo. All and any other character outside of the Zelda universe belong to me. ****Do not use without permission**

**Author'****s Note: First of all, Yaoi warning, which means boyxboy lemons. You don't like, you don't read. Secondly, in this story, Link is an adult, who had a lot to learn and is still learning.**

**Reviews welcomed!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The final battle was over. Ganon was defeated and sealed away and the land of Hyrule was finally breathing a soft and warm breeze after seven years of darkness. But in one person, happiness did not come. It was the princess, who had just send her hero away, back into his own time. Standing in the ruins of the once proud Hyrule Castle, the princess did nothing, but weep.

Interrupted by soft steps from behind, she turned around to see a very familiar face smiling at her. Hardly believing, all she managed to say was: "But I've sent you back!". The young hero smiled. "According to the sages, I don't hold the element that broke the time barrier, the Ocarina of Time. So I guess I'm here to stay. And I wouldn't want anything else."

Following the trail that leads out of town and over to Lon Lon Ranch, the hero and the princess arrived, being received with a warm and cheerful welcome. Everyone laughed, congratulated each other, told several stories, creating new legends and folk songs. It was a happiness long lost, but now recovered.

After a long while, talking to old friends and people who helped him in his journey, the young hero was approached by the princess one last time that night. "It was nice to see everyone again, especially with a happy smile on their faces. It's just like seven years ago." The princess only nodded. "Well, I have to go now." The hero said, looking at her. Surprised, she asked him where he was going. "There's still one more thing I have to finish before declaring this journey completed. I still have one more promise to keep." he said with a smile and left the farm, heading South to fulfil one last promise he made to a very special friend.


	2. Ch1 New Life and a Letter

**Disclaimer: All Zelda related characters belong to Nintendo. All and any other character outside of the Zelda universe belong to me. ****Do not use without permission**

**Author's Note: First of all, Yaoi warning, which means boyxboy lemons. You don't like, you don't read. Secondly, in this story, Link is an adult, who had a lot to learn and is still learning.**

**Reviews welcomed!**

* * *

******Chapter 1: New Life and a Letter**

Two years. Two years since Ganondorf was defeated and sealed away. Two years since the people of Hyrule started to rebuild their once destroyed homes. Two years since the land has recovered its beautiful scenery. Two years since the birth of a legend.

Everyone was busy with the rebuilding. Although even Gorons and Zoras were helping, only few was already fixed. Most of the work was put into rebuilding the castle. They wanted it to be a symbol of union between all six people that live in Hyrule, reason why everyone is giving their best on it.

Not far from the proudly rising city lies the small village of Kakariko, home to many who lost everything during the Seven Years of Darkness, but also home to a very special someone.

Dashing out of the house, Link was already late for work. "Malon's gonna kill me! I really gotta stop making promises without thinking them over!" Link, now at the age of twenty, was a lot stronger than he was two years ago, polishing his skills and learning a lot from travellers and mostly from Raven, a man not older than him, but with a lot of experience, who has taken Link in as a younger brother and a very good friend. Link's features, however, have changed a bit. "Well, it's your own fault if you're so nice to everyone" a tiny voice commented. "You really gotta work on that one, Link, or you'll be in big trouble one of these days. Not that you already were" Navi giggled. "Whatever, not that YOU'RE of great help." He said with a frown. "Onii-chan, wait up!" a young voice yelled behind him. A young boy, around fifteen, maybe sixteen came running towards Link, holding a small package in his hands, guarding it with his life. "Hey, Aref. Good morning!" Aref, the young boy, rose his head, smiling and returning the warm welcoming. "You're off to the ranch, right? And you'll only be back later this evening, like yesterday, right?" Link nodded. "Maybe, but I hope not". "Well, in any case," Aref offered the package to Link "this is for you! I made it, so I hope you like it, Nii-chan." Surprised, the young hylian took the present and opened it, finding a small, yet beautiful and carefully handcrafted pendant inside. It's aqua blue colour was breathtaking and it sparkled like millions of crystals in the sun. Link took it from its safety spot and looked at it, carefully, examining the small gaps and lines, seeing that they were carefully made by a small knife. "thank you, but… what's the occasion?" Aref smiled. "Well, you once told me that all you knew was that you were born somewhere at the end of summer and so… Happy Birthday, Link! I hope you'll use it, Nii-chan!" Surprised by this kind gesture, Link placed the pendant around his neck with care. "Thank you, Aref. This was the best present ever!" The tiny fairy flew over to check on the beautiful pendant. "It's the only one, anyway". She said, poking the crystal before flying off. "We gotta go or Malon'll be mad again!" With a wave, Link left the young man and the village, calling on Epona with his ocarina and riding to the farm, where he attended to is duties until late.

The sun was already setting when Link and Malon contemplated the horses on the field after they finished all their duties Talon and Basil were placing on them. "I can't believe it's already two years" the young woman started. "So many things happened and now, we're here, watching the sunset and thinking of tomorrow, something, hardly anyone did back then. And it's all thanks to you" she said, looking at the hero. "well, it's getting late, I have to go." Link stretched himself, calling on Epona afterwards. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Malon asked him, almost begging. "'course! You can count on me. Afterall, friends are there to help, right?" And with a grin, he left the farm, heading to the village where the princess was already waiting eagerly for him.

"Say, Link?" A small "mmh" was all he said. "What I wanted to ask you for a quite a while now… when are you going to get rid of that?" Link looked at Zelda, confused. "Get rid of what?" "This!" she said, pulling forth a bit of black dyed hair. "You have it since you came back from Lake Hylia that morning, but you never said a word." Link just smiled, placing the black strain back to where it belonged. "That's my little secret, Zelda. Everyone has secrets, you should know that." The princess only looked away, feeling a jolt of guilt passing through her body.

"You've changed..." she suddenly said. "I hardly recognize you, Link." The young hylian only seemed confused by her words. "I mean, you used to be so... I don't know... open about everything, but now, you only seem to withdraw and keep quiet. Not even Navi seems to know you anymore...". Link sighed and placed a hand on hers, looking into the young girl's eyes. "Everyone changes with the years. I guess I'm just getting older and fitting into my age. That's all. But don't worry, I'll try not to change too much, ok?" he said, with a grin. "It's getting late. We should rest" Link said, looking at the beautiful full moon that was shining that night. "See you tomorrow?" The princess nodded in response and both went seperated ways.

Morning came early that day, but Link was already up. He couldn't sleep that night and he didn't know why. Laying on the roof, he often brushed the black strain forth to look at it, but couldn't understand why he did it. The loud clashes of hooves interrupted his gazing, getting him to try and discover where that sound was coming from. It was Chester, delievering the mail again._ Nothing for me so why bother?_ Link thought and went back into his hair gazing, when Aref's voice got him to snap out of it. "Link, you've a letter! Come down there!" Suprised, the hylian jumped down and took the letter from Aref's hands. "From who is it? A secret admirer?" Aref joked as Link opened the letter and started reading it. _Good thing I learned it from Zelda_ he thought, as he went down the lines.

"Help?" was all he said, looking rather suprised. "You ok, Nii? Did something happen?" Not reacting at first, Link only reread the letter to make sure he didn't misread it. Aref kept nagging until he got his response. "It's... from a friend... who left a couple of years ago. He said he needs my help, but not for what. nI wonder what it could be". A piece of paper fell on the ground, which got picked up by Aref. "This is a map! Nii-chan, look! It's a map! But I don't know from where..." Link took the piece of paper and examined it carefully, notecing the small black circle around what seemed to be a wittered tree. "I think it's from outside of Hyrule... to the South..."  
"Are you going?" the young boy asked, a bit saddened, hoping for Link not to leave. "I don't know... but... I can't leave a friend hanging. That wouldn't be right." He answered. "I... have to think... ok?" Aref only smiled in comprehension and left the older hylian alone.  
Link spend a lot of time, thinking on what to do. Should he trust the letter? Only when the sun was almost setting, he made his decision. _I can't leave a friend, even if it IS him. I'm going!_ And with a nod, he set off to his home, getting himself ready for the journey ahead of him.

Calling on Epona before the sun could wake everyone, Link started to place his few things on the mare's back, making sure everything is tightly fixed. "I knew you were leaving" a young voice interrupted him. Link didn't turn for he knew who it was. "You know me... I can't stay still... and I still want to fullfil my dream". Link said, placing another bag on Epona's back. "To see the world, right? I understand... I just wish... I could go with you..." Aref said, sadly, lowering his head. Turning to the youngster and placing his hand on Aref's head, he only said with a comforting smile: "Don't worry, I'll be back. Promise!" Those words lifted the young boy's spirit again. "It's a promise then! Don't you forget it!" Link nodded in agreement to the young boy. "You're leaving?" a familiar voice said from behind the older boy. Turning around, Link looked into Zelda's worried face. "And who needs your help?" Link didn't answer. "I see. Well, I hope you'll return safely. Take this with you" she said, handing over a sword, recently forged by the finest, remaining blacksmiths. "I was hoping to never give it to you, but I guess certain things just aren't in our hands. Take care of yourself." Zelda said with a rather worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll look after him! You have my word!" Navi said as she landed on Link's head. "I guess you'll be my life-time shadow, huh?" Link said, laughing. "You betcha! See you all around!" the tiny fairy said as they both left the village and followed the road to meet the one in need.


	3. Ch2 Reencounters of the Past

**Disclaimer: All Zelda related characters belong to Nintendo. All and any other character outside of the Zelda universe belong to me. ****Do not use without permission**

**Author's Note: First of all, Yaoi warning, which means boyxboy lemons. You don't like, you don't read. Secondly, in this story, Link is an adult, who had a lot to learn and is still learning.**

**Reviews welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Reencounters of the Past**

Many days have passed since Link and Navi left Kakariko Village to meet the mysterious friend. The tiny fairy had asked Link many times to tell her about him, but all the youngster did was laugh and say she would see.

-"You've really changed, Link. You used to talk about anything- well, almost anything- people would ask you about, but nowadays... I guess you've grown more... mature, maybe." Navi sighed lastly. Link looked at her, a bit annoyed.

-"What do you mean 'Maybe'?" The fairy laughed and sat on the blond's head, playing with his hair, as she usually did.

-"It's good to know you're not THAT different" she giggled softly, recieving a gentle smile and an unimpressed shrug.

Night had fallen when the three travellers came to a rest. Link unpacked the few things he brought off of Epona so the mare could have more liberty in her night's rest. He placed everything to a tidey stack next to the majestic oak he picked for their rest and sat next to it after manageing to get a fire done. The fish caught in the river nearby was placed next to the fire and both Link and Navi enjoyed their meal together.

After their meal, Navi requested Link to play a bit on the ocarina. He played a soft tune for his friend until she fell asleep on his head, Link following her example shortly after.

Link, Navi and Epona were back on the road soon after they've fnished breakfast. Navi gave up on asking Link who they were going to meet since she was tired of his teasing grins and chosing to simply sing a song in her tongue. Link, sometimes on Epona's back, other times on foot, was appreciating every small moment of their journey since he hardly left Hyrule since Ganondorf's defeat. Only small escapades to here and there, few towns and villages in and outside of his known homeland. Now that he was thinking of it, the farthest he ever went was the land of Termina just beyond the Lost Forest of the Kokiri.

Every so often did Link check the map to make sure they were on the right track and not lost.

-"Is it still far to this friend of yours?" Navi asked after she saw the young blond check the map and trace a apth of their current position. Link kept his eyes on the map, gently shaking his head.

-"No, not really. If I'm right and we keep this pace, we should reach the tree in about two days." Navi landed on Link's shoulder, looking at the spot where his finger rested, tilting her head once in a while before Link scrolled the map and put it away.

-"Say, Link?" A small 'mmh' answered. "Do I know this friend?" Link stopped what he was doing. "I do, don't I? C'mon, tell me! Who is it? Or do I have to guess?" The tiny fairy pressed on and, because she didn't recieve an answer, but only a strange look from her friend, she started to pounder on who it might be. "Is it Captain Orsun? Haven't seen him in a while." Seeing Link shake his head, she continued her mental search. "Or maybe Kafei!... Is it Naísha?... Gail?... Ardun?...Aya!" Navi continued to bomb Link with names of people they came to know on their journeys, but with each name, a head shake, a chuckle, a 'no' or a 'keep trying' were always the answers.

-"Give it up, Navi, you don't know who it is"

-"And I don't expect you're gonna tell me... I'll bet you don't even know who it is, am I right?"  
-"Actually I do know." Navi listened carefully, hoping he would finally slip his tongue and reveal a name.

-"It's a friend I haven't seen in a long time and who left Hyrule." Link said calmly. Navi's frustration could be heard all over the plains they were crossing and Link only laughed at both her attempts and her frustration. He rose his index finger, smirking at her. "You'll see within two days Have patience. Remember: patience is a virtue!" He lastly laughed at Navi's mumbling, knowing exactly what she was mumbling and thinking.

Night had fallen on the plains and the three travelers were resting near a pile of rocks not far from a lake. Link checked the map to see the lake's name. It was something of a hobby of his while travelling; checking the names of different locations and places. Navi had really given up now getting a name out of Link's mouth. Instead, she tried to figure it out on her own, knowing it won't do much good since she won't have a confirmation from the only one who could give it to her. Nontheles, it kept her busy and entertaint while Link was busy with what they would call dinner. Bread, fruits and fish he luckily managed to catch in the big lake with great effort. Reason why they were eating so late. The young blond often looked up to the stars, whispering things Navi could not hear and that were shooshed as soon as she came too close. Link's training with both the Sheikah and the Gerudo warriors had truly brought fruits. Link was more aware of his surroundings, not to mention faster, more agile, stronger and wiser in terms of battleing. In the last two years, Link, the young, naive hero with the heart of a child, had grown and matured into a young, wise hero with the innocence of a child. No matter how hard everyone tried, Link always managed to keep that innocence of his, that childish side that seemed to refuse to part from its older and mature side. And it was that "stubbornness" of his that made Link who he was, who he is and probably always will be.

The moon was high nw, hardly seen, but it was there, watching over them. Link couldn't sleep. Several questions were floating his mind ever since they stopped for night's rest. Why did he call him? For what does he need help and so urgent?

i "Whatever it is, I can't stop, but think it's something serious" /i Link thought as he watched the stars, Epona sleeping next to him, Navi on his head. i "I hope to get answers once I reach my destination". /i Link closed his eyes and tried to sleep, forgetting his worries at least in his dreams.

the following two days were a basic routine. Getting up with the sun, breakfast, walking with a bit of arguing in between, lunch, rest and some more walkng, sometimes a tune of Link's ocarina filling the holes fo silence, night's rest with dinner.

On the second day, however, changes were destined tohappen. Link, Epona and Navi had finished crossing the lake, which seperated them and their destination. Link was sure it didn't take much longer and Navi was eager to see who they were going to meet and help. She flew high, trying to spot the tree, yelling after she did. She dashed down and got Link to pick up the pace. The tiny fairy was about to explode when they finally reached the tree and saw... nothing noe no one. Link dismounted and looked around, but with no success. The fairy was yelling in frustration when a rather familiar voice tuned from behind the tree within the shadows.

"I've been waiting. I'm glad you came. Thank you". Link turned to spot the voice's source, smiling softly after he did. The tiny fairy, however, was anything bu5t satisfied.

"No way! You've gotta be kidding!!! Anyone but him!!! Link!!!!"


	4. announcement

NOT AN UPDATE!!! MORE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Ok, not what people would expect after almost a two year absence, but I just need to get this off my soul...

You see, I've started this story more as a way of passing time, but in the meanwhile, things got kinda out of hand and a lot of chapters began to rot away on my computer. Now that I have some time to breath again, I read some of the reviews (to which I would humbly express my gratitute) and reread the first chapters and truth is... I think they suck! The prologue sounds like a shabby ripoff of another fanfic I was reading at the time and there isn't much of a connection here, according to the follow up chapters I've written... there just isn't the juice anymore I felt two years ago.

So why am I ranting about? I want to rewrite this story, give it a different essence. The basic story'll remain, of course, it'll be a LinkxDarkLink fanfic, but without the smuts. Meaning it'll stop being an M-rated fanfic and become something for all (unless I decide to install gore scenes, which might happen further ahead).

I want to do this because I'm not really into writing this story with the beginning it currently has or the whole concept of the story itself. Things wouldn't fall into place with the newer chapters and ideas and people would just end being "wait, what? Wasn't he supposed to be hit by a boulder? Why is there Tingle dancing in a bikini string tanga (OMG THE IMAGES!!! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!!!)?".

Not to leave people hanging, especially those who have been following this story, reviewed and faved it so far (to all of you my thanks!), I don't mind continuing this story, but it'll probably cease being a coherent story and just up being an excuse of throwing Link and Dark in a bed and let them make out big style. Writing this story anew means erasing this one for good or not keeping it going, focusing solenely on the other.

My question is: is that ok with you all? I mean, you aren't all that interested on seeing this going on, right? I'll post the prologue or first chapter of the new story ASAP so you can be the judges. I don't mind at all keeping both stories going, but lke I said, the current one WILL loose its essence.

Please review with your answers!!! Thank you all al lot!!!


End file.
